Lentamente
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Te confesé mi gran amor. Y respondiste con una gran reverencia / Regalo para xXKushinaXx [Naruto y Hinata]


**DISCLAIMER: **Para mi desgracia y la de ustedes (?), los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción…

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Te confesé mi gran amor. Y respondiste con una gran reverencia

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Romance.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguna… creo. Ah, esperen, es AU y no sé si tendrá Oc, yo espero que no.

**INSPIRACIÓN: **Song-fic inspirado en la canción "Koisuru Otome" de Ikimono Gakari.

**DEDICACIONES: **Fic dedicado a **xXKushinaXx **por su cumpleaños. ¡Kushina! Lo sé, muy adelantado xD Pero como ya te dije por PM, no podré publicar nada en las fechas de tu cumpleaños u.u Si más, espero que te guste :D

* * *

**L**e**n**t**a**m**e**n**t**e

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo único.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Te confesé mi gran amor_

_Y respondiste con una gran reverencia_

**.**

**.**

—¿Hinata?

Al escuchar su voz, se sonrojó furiosamente. Había que admitir que se veía tierna con sus mejillas pintadas de ese característico tono carmín, pero el rubio no entendía la razón de su sonrojo. Por su parte, la joven de grandes ojos perlados estaba en un dilema.

¿Lo decía o no lo decía? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Además de vergüenza, sentía miedo. Sí. Miedo a ser rechazada. ¿Qué pasaría si aquel rubio que ahora la miraba, atento y esperando a que le dijese lo que sea que quería decirle, la rechazaba una vez ella le confesará sus verdaderos sentimientos? Temía eso.

—Eh, Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y apretó sus puños. El valor. En él tenía que pensar en ese momento. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba valor para poder hacerlo. Podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Y ahí fue cuando levantó la cabeza, blanco y azul se encontraron, en una pelea de miradas. Sus labios se separaron, y aquellos, de un tono carmín y de apariencia apetitosa, dijeron unas simples y cortas palabras…

"_Te amo…"_

**.**

Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente, esperando la reacción del otro. Hinata podía sentir que temblaba, sus manos sudaban del nerviosismo y podía jurar que su rostro estaba rojísimo, pero no bajaría la mirada, no mostraría tal acto de cobardía. Ya estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho, ¿qué podía ser peor?

Y casi llora cuando lo vio responder con una gran y larga reverencia

**.**

**.**

_Cuando sostuve tu mano izquierda por primera vez_

_Estabas temblando más que yo_

_Eres realmente tímido_

_Siempre vas tan rápido_

**.**

**.**

—…

—…

Ninguno dijo nada.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, pequeño pero audible. Cuando los abrió, apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, armándose del mismo valor de segundos atrás. Contó hasta tres y lo hizo.

Se acercó a su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a la pose de reverencia de él, observándolo fijamente mientras él se reverenciaba ante su persona, a causa de sus palabras. Podía sentir arder sus ojos. Tomó su mano izquierda.

Se sorprendió. Temblaba. Más que ella.

—Eres realmente tímido…—susurró, inevitablemente, al ver un poco de su rostro y cerciorarse de que estaba decorado de un tierno y casi imperceptible carmín. Un susurro tan pequeño y casi inaudible… a pesar de eso, Naruto lo escuchó.

El rubio levantó la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

_Me inquieta la idea de llegar a enamorarme_

_Y que comenzásemos a jugar_

"_Mi alma gemela", "El príncipe del caballo blanco"_

**.**

**.**

Se separó abruptamente de ella, su mano cubría su rostro, mientras que su espalda se encorvaba hacia adelante, en una pose que daba la señal de querer esconderse. Su cabello rubio cubría sus ojos, mientras que su mano tapaba su boca. Tierno. Eso pensaba la peli-negra. A pesar de estar así y que no dejase que se viera su rostro, Hinata, inconscientemente, podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban rojas…

Tierno. Sonrió.

**.**

**.**

_Me avergüenzo, incluso cuando no me prestas atención_

_Quisiera que me dijeses lo que verdaderamente sientes_

**.**

**.**

—¿S-sabes? Yo…—comenzó ella, aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro y con voz quebradiza—. Y-yo me avergüenzo, incluso cuando tu atención no es para mí. Es algo raro, p-pero con solo mirarte mis mejillas se tiñen de carmín… como ahora.

Él no cambiaba de posición. Más bien, ante sus palabras, agachó la cabeza, mientras que las hojas caían y el viento los envolvían a ambos.

—Q-quisiera que me dijeses… lo que verdaderamente sientes, Naruto-kun…

**.**

**.**

—_Te amo tanto… es algo que no puedo evitar_

**.**

**.**

Y Naruto quitó su mano, pero no subió la cabeza. Tragó grueso antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

**.**

**.**

_Lentamente… lentamente me abrazas_

**.**

**.**

Y fue ahí cuando, a pesar de que su cabeza no se levantara, él se acercó a ella, quedando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ninguno de movía. Por temor, especialmente. Ambos tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tiernos. Esa sería la palabra perfecta para definir a esos dos.

Y fue ahí cuando Naruto, lentamente, alzó una mano, dejándola en el aire…

Y fue ahí cuando lentamente la abrazó, envolviéndola en sus brazos, mientras ella se dejaba abrazar, confundida, con la mente en blanco. No se movió, aún no le correspondía a aquel abrazo por una simple y sencilla razón:

¿Qué respondía con este abrazo?

**.**

**.**

_Tu sonrisa y los latidos de tu corazón son mi ritmo_

_Te amo, te amo tanto. Estaremos juntos por siempre_

_Soy la única para ti, mi amor_

**.**

**.**

Hinata podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, acelerados y nerviosos, podríamos definirlos así. No sabe por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que el rostro del rubio había una sonrisa. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas felices. Cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. No arruinaría aquel momento con su llanto. No quería.

—Te amo… te amo tanto…

No pudo evitar felicitarse internamente al no tartamudear, pero además insultarse por soltar esas palabras inconscientemente.

Ante sus palabras, él intensificó la fuerza del abrazo…

—Estaremos juntos por siempre, Naruto-kun… Te amo…

**.**

**.**

_Desde el momento en que vi tu perfil_

_Inconscientemente comenzaste a gustarme_

**.**

**.**

—¿S-sabes? D-desde el momento en que te vi, a-aquel día, cuando llegaste al colegio y te vi entrar por la puerta…—dijo ella en medio del abrazo, recordando lo de hace dos años. Una pequeña sonrisa fue lo que apareció en su rostro, mientras una gotita rebelde se resbalaba por su mejilla —. Inconscientemente, c-comenzaste a gustarme… i-inevitablemente, ahora me e-enamoré.

El abrazo todavía no se rompía, esta vez con ella correspondiendo.

**.**

**.**

_Al darme cuenta de que estabas ruborizado_

_Te pedí un beso, pero te enfadaste conmigo_

**.**

**.**

Hinata volteó un poco la cabeza, queriendo mirar su rostro. La verdad, se sorprendió con lo que vio. Apenas pudo hacerlo, pero logró ver un poco, ya que él, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, escondió su rostro en su hombro, avergonzado.

Estaba ruborizado. Tiernamente ruborizado.

—Naruto-kun, ¿m-me puedes dar u-un beso? —ni ella sabe de dónde salió eso.

Ahí fue cuando, a impresión de ella, él se enojó y se separó rápidamente de ella, mirándola fijamente y sonrojado furiosamente.

Oh.

**.**

**.**

_La verdad es que hay veces en las que quisiera que me correspondieses mejor_

_Aún así, me siento feliz flotando otra vez_

_No cabe duda, estoy enamorada_

**.**

**.**

Naruto colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella, ocultando su mirada con sus hebras doradas. Ella lo observaba, sonrojada por su estúpida petición. Solo a ella se le ocurría decir tremenda cosa.

—N-Naruto-kun, no es necesario—dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa y voz algo chillona, tratando de mejorar las cosas. Sus mejillas aún estaban rojas—"_A veces quisiera que me besaras, y en este momento que me correspondieras mejor, pero no es necesario… Aún así, me siento feliz"_—no pudo evitar pensar.

No había duda en su mente. Ella, estaba enamorada de aquel chico que ahora la besaba. Lentamente…

**.**

**.**

—_Es algo vergonzoso, pero te amo…_

**.**

**.**

Sus labios juntos…

**.**

**.**

_Lentamente… lentamente nuestras manos son guiadas_

_Por nuestra maravillosa melodía_

**.**

**.**

Lentamente, Naruto agarró la mano de Hinata, entrelazando, así, sus dedos en medio de aquel tierno beso. Sus labios… sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. De una embriagadora dulzura que lo hipnotizaba…

Y todos sus movimientos son guiados por aquella hermosa melodía que resonaba en sus oídos; sí, la de las hojas removiéndose por la suave brisa.

**.**

**.**

_Te amo, te amo tanto, seguiremos juntos dónde quiera que estemos_

_Eres el único para mí, mi amor_

**.**

**.**

—Te amo…

—Te amo…

Es increíble el efecto de aquellas dos palabras, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

_Lentamente… lentamente alza tus manos_

_Hasta que esta melodía te alcance, amado mío_

**.**

**.**

Lentamente, ambos se abrazaron, con su mano derecha entrelazada y con la otra juntando sus cuerpos, mientras seguían unidos por culpa de sus labios. Vamos, alcen sus manos hasta que la suave melodía de éstos dos los alcancen…

**.**

**.**

_Te amo, te amo tanto, lo diría una y otra vez_

_Te amo a ti, sí, a ti_

**.**

**.**

Lentamente, se fueron separando. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. Sus frentes pegadas, sus respiraciones algo agitadas y sus ojos cerrados, obviando sus mejillas rojas…

Y fue cuando ella, al mismo tiempo que él, soltó esas palabras.

_Te amo, lo diría una y otra vez._

**.**

**.**

_Lentamente…_

**.**

**.**

Y se abrazaron. Él escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, mientras que ella lo hacía en el de él. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez y aroma del otro, disfrutando de su compañía y del amor…

Ah, el amor, que sentimiento más embriagador y extraño nos toca vivir, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

…_La melodía te alcanza…_

**.**

**.**

Y pueden jurar escuchar el ligero sonido de la brisa. Oh, lindo.

El abrazo no se rompe. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, parados en medio del parque y bajo un árbol de Sakura?

**.**

**.**

_Te amo, te amo tanto, estaremos juntos por siempre_

_Soy la única para ti, mi amor_

_Soy la única…_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Holap!

Bueno, estoy romántica xD Es que Cupido me ha dado un flechado de la muerte, incluso me duele el trasero por culpa de la puta flecha xDD Pero bueh…

Digo que estoy obsesionada con Ikimono Gakari, esa chica es tan… Dios. La amo *-* Como algunos sabrán, incluso tengo un Long-fic con su canción "Sakura", así que ahora me lancé con el Song-fic xDD

Ahora, como verán, esto narra un ejemplo de declaración por parte de Hina-chan a Naruto. La canción, en mi opinión, queda muy bien con eso, a excepción de la parte en la que Naruto se muestra medio Tsundere x3

Como dije allá arriba, esta cosa está dedicada a **xXKushinaXx **por su cumpleaños. ¡Holap, Kushina! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué harás en tu cumple? Espero estés bien y, cuando llegué el día, el 24 de este mes, la pases muy bien ^^

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
